


Words Hurt

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Yondu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter, Kids are more senseative, M/M, Momma Kraglin, Other, Papa Yondu, Parental Kraglin, Peter is his Daddy's boy, Peter's first flying lesson, Stupidity, Yondu fucking up, Yondu makes it better, adults saying crap they don't mean, father Yondu, star lord - Freeform, star prince, well Yondu didn't mean it, words hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondu is having a bad morning and can no longer stand the teasing about being soft on little Peter. He says somethings he doesn't mean about his little boy. Sadly Peter hears them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Hurt

“I don’t need the brat and clearly he dosen’t need me. He’s nothing but a fucking nuisance and I don’t know why I fucking bothering to keep him. He is a waste of time and resources. I hate the fucking little shit.” Yondu snarled at Kraglin, his first mate and his partner for life. He didn’t think twice about saying those words. He hadn’t been able to handle any more of the teasing about going soft for the small terran child who had taken a shine to him and Kraglin. Who maybe just maybe he had started to care for. That he had started to see as his son. 

 

He however did not think his words through as he suddenly realized the crew around them had gone very quiet. Which was never a good thing.

 

He saw Kraglin’s eyes widen and his mouth drop open but he didn’t get the words out all Yondu knew was that he was staring at something behind him.

 

Yondu whirled around growling trying to figure out what the hell his crew was staring at only to stop and stare his self. There holding tightly to one of the engineers hand while holding a rebuilt blaster in the other was one tiny terran. Who was now shaking clearly trying not to cry but the fat tears were already slowly trailing down the child’s cheeks as he stared up with wide green hurt eyes.

 

“Petey.” Yondu started to say stepping forward but stopped when Peter stepped back, a look of fear crossing his face before he dropped the blaster he’d been holding and fled from the room. He should have followed. Should have told the boy in private he didn’t mean it but he doubt that right now Peter would believe a damn thing he said.

 

Kraglin shoved past him and raced after the small child.

 

“What the hell were you doing bringing him up here.” He demanded of the giant woman who put two of her four hands on her hips and glared down at him.

 

“Peter fixed the blaster you gave him.” She stated picking up the blaster the boy had dropped and tossed it to him which he caught easily and looked over. To be honest it was in better shape than when it had been new. “And you promised when the boy could prove he could fix one without help and you know I didn’t..I can’t work those things..that you’d teach him how to fly.”

 

He had made that promise but he hadn’t expected to keep it so soon…at least he hadn’t expected..damn it.

 

“You know sir..what you just did..”

 

“Is none of your damn business.” Yondu snapped at her knowing it wasn’t smart as her sisters on his crew would take less kindly to him.

 

“Maybe so but that boy is my business. That boy is this whole damn ships business. He is one of us. A child being raised by ravagers. His birth mother dead and no father to be seen. Taken into a new family and learning skills we normally wouldn’t share with one so young. And now..now the man he looks up to as the father he has never had just said aloud to the whole crew including his mate, who has been acting as the mother role from day one that the boy dosen’t matter. That you hate him?”

 

Everyone was quite. It was the most she’d spoken in years.

 

“You are a ravager. A pirate. A killer and a thief but when you choose to keep that boy you also became a father.” She said standing up and taking the blaster in her hands before crushing it as if it was a simple piece of paper. “Right now..right now you’re nothing more than a bully who doesn’t deserve that child’s love or affection.” Then she turned and left leaving the broken blaster on the floor. 

 

No one dared look at Yondu. No one wanted to admit that she was right.

\-----------------------------------------

 

It took Kraglin an hour crawling through the vents to find Peter. It made his heart break at the sight of the small boy who even hours later was still sobbing his little heart out. Thankfully though he didn’t fight the elder Xandarian just curled up in his arms and let his self be held and cuddled until he was mostly asleep before Kraglin had to gently nudge him to get them both moving  to get out of the vents.

 

Peter didn’t even protest when Kraglin got him bathed and changed his clothes into a shirt to sleep in. He did however started to cause a fuss when Kraglin carried him into the bedroom and not his own little room off the main cabin.

 

“Ssshh it’s okay I promise.” Kraglin soothed and he held Peter in his arms and rocked him until he was sure the boy was asleep before tucking them both into the bed to sleep. He knew in a few hours Yondu would try to come into the room but would find his self completely locked out of his own cabin. He wouldn’t find any help from the engineers or techs since he pissed off them all.

 

It was still amusing to him after so long that they never needed to tell each other what happened they just knew. If one was upset or pissed about something the others were as well.

 

Kraglin knew sleep wouldn’t come easy tonight..if it came at all. Things should have not have got the point where Yondu would spit such stupid lies. The crew was just teasing. Very few of them actually though of the boy as a nuisance but none of them would dare hurt or mess with Peter.

 

“Momma/” Peter said softly bringing Kraglin from his thoughts and letting a small smile come to his face at hearing Peter call him that. It always made him happy they’d kept Peter every time he called him that.

 

“Yes baby?”

 

“Why dose dadd…why dose Yondu hate me so much?” Peter’s little voice shook and he sounded close to tears again.

 

It broke Kraglin’s heart to hear the boy so upset and to hear him correct his self. He had called Yondu, Daddy, almost the entire time, from the moment he clearly was theirs he had never called Yondu anything but Daddy.

 

“He dosen’t hate you baby..he was just having a bad day.” Kraglin said softly as Petered buried closer. “Give him a few days and he’ll be back to his normal old grumpy self..maybe you can even ask him to teach you how to fly..”

 

Peter just whimpered softly and curled closer before falling into an uneasy sleep. He was the only one to sleep that night, Kraglin just watched the boy while Yondu after finding his self locked out of his own cabin decided that Kraglin was over reacting. The boy would be over it tomorrow.

\--------------------------

 

He was sure he’d wake up and Peter would eat his weight in food then follow him around like he did most mornings asking questions and begging to be taught how to fly. The boy had earned it after all. He made a blaster all by his self. So what if it meant he spent one night alone in the old room that was suppose to belong to the first mate but Kraglin never used it.

 

The next day cycle came soon enough and Yondu hadn’t slept well but he was sure routine would help. However the moment he stepped into the mess everything went quite but no one dared look at him while he grabbed his grub and coffee from the cook. The food was more burnt than normal for him and the coffee the same but he didn’t comment. Just looked around for Quill. The kid was always first up here and the last to leave but not today it seemed.

 

He did not miss the sound of the boys footsteps following too close behind him as he head up on bridge where he found his first mate missing and note on the com saying he was dealing with family matters and that if Yondu didn’t like it he could fuck off. He briefly wondered what was going on that those two were not dealing him but he dismissed it. Words didn’t hurt..they were just words.

 

 

By the second week Yondu was starting to realize maybe he had massively screwed up. He barely saw Kraglin and he hadn’t laid eyes on his little Peter at all.

 

However how bad he’d fucked up didn’t fully hit him when he finally had Quill in the same room and when given the boy an order he didn’t hear the kid’s normal ‘yes daddy’ he got a ‘yes Capitan.’. The whole room froze and started at Peter who just went about doing as he was told before leaving the room. Yondu had never heard the boy call him Captain. He didn’t’ expect to hear it until Peter was well into his teens and just trying to drive them all insane.

 

But right now..right now Peter was still a small little boy.

 

A little boy who now believed the only man he had ever called Daddy didn’t want him and hated him. 

 ----------------------------------------

 

Yondu tried not to let that bother him. He’d not kept the kid to be a father. To have a family. He just kept him to piss off the boys real Father. A man who didn’t deserve that title. Sperm donor. That was it.

 

It was also now clear the crew was putting up their own little protest at what he’d said and done. He noticed all his food and drink from cook was more bland (or burnt as the case maybe). That the crew who normally were loud and often joyous even around their captain were quiet and cold.

 

He hadn’t gone near the engine room at all and was grateful when none of the sisters decided to say anything outright to him. Though he could feel their glares and looks when he was near enough.

 

He stopped when he turned a corner only to back up to not be seen but could still see what was happening.

 

Peter was smiling and giggling as one of the sisters had Peter’s in her hands and was singing a song while the other two arms were forming glowing shapes. Peter was squealing and laughing in amusement. It was the first smile he’d seen on the boy’s face in weeks. It didn’t fucking hurt.

 

“again!” Peter said clapping his hands

 

“Oh my stars you are such a good audience.” The woman laughed before Kraglin who was also smiling said.

 

“Sorry Petey but we need to go finish working on that M-ship.”

 

“don’t wanna.” Peter said the smile dropping off his face as he was passed to Kraglin. “He can crash for all I care.” He whimpered out hugging tightly Kraglin burying his face in the other’s neck

 

“Peter..that’s not fair..”

 

“I don’t care! He hates me! Why should I care if he crashes?” the small boy demanded tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“Peter..” Kraglin said softly rubbing his face in the boy’s hair. “I know you’re upset baby..but we both know you don’t mean that.”

 

“I just want Daddy to love me again.” Peter whimpered softly. “Momma how do I make Daddy love me again? I don’t know what I did wrong. I’m trying to be a good boy. I want to be a good ravager.”

 

The rest of the conversation was lost on Yondu as Kraglin carried Peter towards the hanger bay and Yondu found his self-leaning against the wall his finger drumming on hit as he tried to calm his self down.

 

He rarely admitted when he fucked up..but this..this was beyond fucking up.

\----------------------------------------- 

 

It took him almost another week before he was able to send Kraglin out on a job and keep everyone busy. He found Peter sitting in his M-ship curled up in the piolet’s seat.

 

“What do you want?” Peter managed to demand when he saw Yondu and curling up trying to make his self smaller and maybe the other would leave him alone.

 

“Hey Petey.” Yondu said as soft as he could manage kneeling near the chair and the boy.

 

“Go away.” Peter said

 

“Come on boy..we need to talk.”

 

“Nothing to say to you.” Peter said

 

“Yeah and I understand that but I got a lot to say to you.”

 

“I already know you hate me.” Peter said his voice cracking. “Go away Yondu.”

 

“Now that isn’t anyway to talk to your daddy.” Yondu said standing and scooping Peter up. Peter wiggling in his arms but after a moment just curled closer to Yondu clinging to his shirt.

 

“You’re not my daddy..you said so.” Peter sniffled.

 

“I said a lot of things boy…many of them I don’t mean and should have said to begin with..that was one of them.” Yondu said easily “I’m not saying you have to forgive me but I want to make it up to you.”

 

Ravagers don’t say sorry, went through Yondu’s head but Peter wasn’t a ravager. He was a little boy being raised by them. And at six years old..he wasn’t going to understand fully that adults weren’t always smart.

 

“How?” Peter asked as Yondu sat down and started up the controls. The ship was in perfect working order.

 

“You and your momma did an amazing job on my ship boy..” Yondu said as he put in the codes to get them out of the docking bay. “So as promised for doing an amazing job on it and the blaster..I was thinking we get around to teaching you how to fly.”

 

Peter wanted to complain to protest but the moment the ship dropped out of the dock his eyes went wide at the vast space in front of them.

 

Yondu ignored the way his com flared with a message he knew was from Kraglin. He would have been the only one that was aware where Peter had been hiding. He wasn’t going to answer knowing the other would accuse him of trying to hurt the boy. He got them away from the Elector and chuckled as Peter adjusted his self in his lap to watch him.

 

“Ready to try?” he said once they were far enough away that he wasn’t worried about the boy accidently hitting the main ship.

 

“Yes!” Peter said excitedly.

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

It was hours later before they returned to the ship Yondu’s hands on Peter’s as he let the boy dock them. Peter was giggling and happy as they were locked in and Yondu finally set him down on his feet. Peter the first out the hatch and running for Kraglin who had been in the dock waiting and pacing fear and anger churning in his gut.

 

“Peter!” Kraglin said scooping the child up and hugging him tight.

 

“Momma!” Peter squealed happily. “I got to fly! Daddy taught me how to fly his ship! And he let me dock it and it was so cool and I can’t wait to go out again it was so amazing and..”

 

Kraglin listened to the boy babble on but his eyes were focusing on Yondu who was leaning in the doorway of his ship. Hearing Peter call Yondu, Daddy, again made him feel a lot of the stress start to ease away. He hadn’t been sure how much longer he would be able to keep the other locked out. 

 

“Cook has been looking for you.” Kraglin said after several minutes. “She finished some of those treats you like I bet if you hurry they’ll still be warm.”

 

“Yay!” Peter said happily squirming down he hugged Kraglin’s legs before hugging Yondu’s as well.

 

Yondu ruffled Peter’s hair with an amused smile. “Git boy. We can talk tonight about you learning to fly some more.”

 

“Okay Daddy love you.” Peter said before he was gone.

 

Kraglin waited until they were alone before he moved forward and smacked Yondu hard. Yondu didn’t block it or even try to ignore that he deserved it.

 

“Glad to have some sort of touch from you again.” He teased but grabbed Kraglin’s wrist when he went to smack him again. “Now sweetheart the first one I deserved..the second one will cost you.”

 

“You..you fucking bastard..” Kraglin hissed but the relief was there.

 

“Now we both know my parents were bonded.” Yondu chuckled. “I know before you say it..I have a long way to go..but I have to start somewhere.”

 

“Just don’t fuck it up again..he won’t always be so easy to get forgiveness from.”

 ------------------------------------------------------

 

That night Yondu didn’t mind that Peter was tucked in between him and Kraglin. That the boy wasn’t going to sleep without his parents…both of them.

 

Once he was sure both Kraglin and Peter was asleep he nuzzled into Peter’s hair inhaling what was a faint scent of baby in child that he knew would grow up far too fast soon enough. He realized that he had to enjoy this while it lasted as it wouldn’t last forever.

 

“I love you Petey..” Yondu said softly. “You’re always going to be Daddy’s little star lord.”


End file.
